


Window Well

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [15]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M, actual amphibians, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newmann au where Hermann is a frog and Newt is a newt." - pinkieblues</p><p>Well, I made Hermann a toad because toads seem more grumpy than frogs. Plus, there are both toads and salamanders in my window well during the warm months. I also assumed that they're talking amphibians because it would be pretty dull if it was nothing but “ribbit” and whatever noise newts make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Well

"Dude, have you seen this funky mating dance I can do?!" Newton the newt said as he gyrated enthusiastically around the window well.

“Yes. It’s ridiculous.” Hermann the toad said, barely opening his eyes. Newt pawed at Hermann, one of his usual constant attempts to get Hermann’s attention.

“Come on dude. All you do is just sit there and occasionally croak.”

“So you tell me. And please stop touching me, I am not your mate,” he said as he peeled one of Newton’s hands off his face. 

“You have touch issues, dude.”

“Because I do not want to be in physical contact with another order of the Amphibia class? Then yes.” 

“I only just want to sit close to you when it's cold.”

“You have repeatedly tried to climb on me.”

“And you burrowed into the ground to get away from me.”

“I do that most of the time, especially when you’re territorial.”

“I am not.”

“If you remember this is why we erected the barrier of twigs.”

“You said erected,” Newton giggled.

“I know you’re a barely out of your juvenile phase, but please stop acting like one.”

“Where are you going?”

“Back to my side of the window well.”

That autumn night it became very cold. Newton wriggled around in the moisture and then decided he’d better burrow under the soil too, but he looked over to Hermann’s sleepy wide head sticking out of the mud and changed his mind. He slowly maneuvered over to him and started to burrow in around him. Hermann woke up, his face even more irritated than usual. 

“Get back over to your side. You’re disturbing me.”

“It’s pretty cold Herms. I want us to be alive in the morning.”

“Well if you put it like that.” Hermann let Newton wrap around him and unconsciously rested his bumpily hands on Newton’s smooth back. He made a little contented huffily noise as he drifted back to sleep. Newton’s mouth curved into a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all I got, dudes. The toads and salamanders in my window well actually curl up next to eachother. No joke. So cute.  
> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/97698398588/newmann-au-where-hermann-is-a-frog-and-newt-is-a) 


End file.
